myahney_lankfordfandomcom-20200216-history
Myah Lankford Wiki
''' Myah Lankford Johnecia Myah Dorinda Lankford, is a YouTuber known as Myahtattu for gaming, or Myah Lankford (Myahisnotsocool) for vloging (maybe more someday) . About Myah Mostly going by the name Myah, or Dan(as her friend, Samantha, said in https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9YS0z8aaU0&t=2s%7Cher first video). She is a mix of all youtubers, even the ones she looks up to, mainly Markiplier. She currently has over 100 subscribers on one of her channels. Myah even has a collab channel with her friend Sammy Lion, or Samantha, called Myah&SamGAMES. She recently have been shipped with her best friend Samantha, which is why its known as Myantha. Myah's first video on the channel Myahtattu, is called "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjcEryutssw&t=307s%7CThank You Very Much," when she only hit 10 subscribers. It isn't her first video though, it was her second, because it was deleted due to her brother messing with her channel. On her other channel, (used to be Myahisnotsocool) Myah Lankford, her first video was called "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wefg%7CWelcome people." She created it as a separate channel from her gaming so she can do vlogs, which is how the nickname Dan came along. Because, even though she doesn't want to admit it, she has a crush on Daniel Howell. Her mother inspired her to become a youtuber way before any onthers came along, besides AmazingPhil. Myah's mother's name is Doretta . Myah didn't post anything for awhile besides the fact that she said her mother passed away (on March 29th) in one of her videos (got back from a funeral) of the "Would You Rather " series. She even talked and explored some more in her other video for the Exploring Hannibal of part 2 , of a three-part series. Fun Fact: Her history with YouTube goes back to when she first watched AmazingPhil. She was only 5 years old on March 27th, 2006, when Phil was only 19. Then 2009, like in her first video, she said she didn't like Dan at first. Her mom introduced her to him, but she doesn't remember it after Myah said,"...She probably doesn't remember...", referencing to her mom. Myah was only 9 at the time, as Dan was only 18 at the time. And later on, she begun to watch both, but still didn't like Dan (until the end of 2011).But also seen Dan's website when she was 5 too. Thus, meaning she somewhat knew him but didn't. Johnecia was born July 6, 2000. She grew up in Des Moines, Iowa for a small part if her life, moving when she was only 6. She and her family moved to North Carolina, where most of her life was spent until she was 15. Her life was filled with games and youtube. North Carolina was where she made a channel with her name "Johnecia Lankford," and at that time, she was 12, basically ignoring what was going on on the Phandom too (CAN'T TALK ABOUT IT!!!). And also on that channel, she introduced only 2 brothers. She said that she has more siblings but never talks about them. One time she talked about them, but deleted the video after a small drama occured. She and her mom moved to South Carolina, where Myah's old channel was deleted unknowingly and created a newer one in March of 2016. It went by the same name though. She was living with her brother, neice and nephew, and sister-in-law. She had problems there, but she didn't complain or make a video about it. Because at that time, Myah was struggling in school. But she moved back to Iowa, now living with her father(since 2016), currently finishing her last year for,graduation (congrats Myah 2020! -MAKE MORE VIDS AFTER YOU FINISH SCHOOL). And we all know not to ask about the father-daughter relationship, because if we did, she wouldn't talk about him anyway. Meaning she never loved her dad as much as she loved her mother ( who passed away from stage 4 breast cancer). Category:Browse